Mimikyu Tactician
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Fate always had a way of screwing people over regardless of their place in the world. Legendaries had a tendency to do that as well, but Robin was well suited for throwing fate off its path just enough to drastically change the ending for everyone involved. His kind were known for jealously protecting those who accept them, no matter who they had to crush to ensure their happiness.
1. The Awakening

**This was something I've thought of for a** _ **long**_ **time. It was practically the only keeping me sane during my night job at a warehouse. Both avatars are in this story, but Robin is an entirely new character so the female version must be present to fill the avatar's role in awakening.**

"We have to do something."

Ugh, whose talking? Couldn't they see he was enjoying a nice dirt na- No what, that wasn't dirt, some kind of prickly substance under him, grass maybe? That's strange, there wasn't any grass when he fell asleep. Did a powerful wind storm pass through and he got caught in the middle of it? Nah, he would have known if he was being tossed to and fro in a violent wind powerful enough to throw him around.

Eh, maybe he was just tired. Not like this is the first time he's fallen asleep and forgotten where he fell dozed off.

"What do you propose we do?"

Ah right, mysterious voice number 1 is joined by another. Brilliant, he's gonna be the talk of the region until some unfortunate sucker gets caught with his pants down...again. Hopefully Rin was nearby, he's not in the mood to deal with random strangers in the middle of nowhere.

"I... I dunno..."

'Go away, I'm trying to sleep.'

Someone chuckled and he realized that he might have just spoken that thought out loud.

"I can see that, friend."

These people aren't going to leave are they? He mentally sighed, steeling himself for the accursed sunlight he hated so much and opened his eyes.

Huh, his retinals didn't melt the second the sun hit them.

Good to know.

The light was still bright as hell though made somewhat more bearable by two hazy figures blocking most of the sunbeams. His eyes took a tad longer than he liked to adjust so he could see who the hell was disturbing his sleep.

Two people were leaning over him, a man with blue hair and a blonde pig-tailed girl with some weird head accessory. They both looked relieved to see him awake, which was a tad unusual to him. Most tended to avoid him just on the off chance they might get cursed or some other nonsense. Either these people are too nice for their own good or like taking risks.

Hmm, now that he thought about it, there was something digging into his midsection almost painfully. That certainly wasn't there before, he wouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place if there was such a nuisance.

Ah~ How much had changed, he couldn't stand to sleep in such conditions anymore. Rin's spoiled him too much. Would it be too soon to ask for one of those tasty treats when he finds him?

The blonde one smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, strange, "Hey there."

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Blue said.

'I'll have you know the ground is a wonderful place to take a nap.'

Blue chuckled again with blonde giggling next to him. Gah, curse his loose tongue, it's screwed with him for the last time!

"Is it really?" Blue replied with a grin, holding out his hand, "Give me your hand."

Staring at the hand for a brief second, he wondered if Blue was blind or he just overlooked something pretty obvious, shocking himself with a yellow clad hand he instinctively knew was his reached out for the offered help.

He felt so many things were wrong when Blue pulled him up to just under his head.

'The hell? Since when am I this tall? Or is Blue just really short?'

Oblivious to the other's inner thoughts, Blue asked, "You alright?"

He tilted his head in thought, taking in the extra parts and increased height he knew he didn't have, "I think?" Looking down he saw two long arms with yellow gloves and fingers he didn't remember having, "Either this is one weird dream, or I'm forgetting something cuz I certainly don't remember having these."

"Having what?" The blonde girl joked, "Hands?"

"Yeah, pretty much."It was a strange feeling, having physical limbs. Like being made of some sustain that had no physical limits, air, water, shadows and than being forced to live under the restrictions of a clay-shaped human. He hasn't had this form for long and he already misses his shadowy limbs.

Experimenting with his newly acquired fingers, he missed the look the two shared, growing more uncomfortable with his increassingly disturbing expression on his face. His hood casting a sinister shadow over the upper half of his face and eyes glowing a haunting white. The black ribbons twitching and swaying without wind.

Blue held back a shutter but Blonde wasn't so iron-willed as she took a step back, a tad afraid of the strange behavior.

"Since when do I have gloves?"

The man gave a shaky laugh as the look was replaced with a look of interest, eyes sparkling with an almost innocent curiosity. His companion gave the elder a look of confusion over the sudden drastic change.

"Is..." he began, trying to choose his words carefully, " that something you do often?"

"Do what?"

"Nothing."

The yellow-clad one hummed nonsensically, ignoring the curious gazes sent his way, and moved to find out whatever what jabbing him in the back, and finding some kind of sword and a book attached to a series of belts around his waist. He'll find out what the book is for later, besides who carries a sword around anymore?

Satisified with his current bearings, he turned to the others, "So who are you guys?"

"My name is Chrom," blue, or Chrom replied, "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Blonde, Lissa, frowned, glaring at her brother, "I am not delicate. …Hmph! Ignore my brother, he can be a bit thick sometimes. So," she turned back to him with another smile, "Who are you two?"

He raised an eyebrow, two? Both Chrom and Lissa gazed down to something just behind him and he turned to notice someone else on the ground beside them. A girl with light brown hair tied in pigtails, wearing a black and purple cloak laying on a field of some of the brightest green grass he'd ever seen.

Her face wasn't one he had seen before in any of his travels, so he honestly had no idea why he was sleeping next to her in a field he didn't recognize. He was slightly intrigued by the lingering remnants of darkness surrounding her but he'd leave that for later.

He shook his head, "Never seen her before."

"Ha, that's a likely story." A previously unseen figure marched up, dressed entirely from head to toe in sturdy looking armor, drawing some uncomfortable glances by the mysterious one at his appearance. "We're expected to believe you have no idea who this person is despite laying right next to her?"

He shot the armored newcomer a dry glance, "Ah, how useful future sight would have been." he sighed dramatically, "I would have made up a more believable excuse if I knew I'd be faced with a skeptic."

The armored one scoffed in disbelief, "Truly a suspicious one indeed."

"And here I thought I'd never see the day a human Golurk would appear before me." He replied saracastically, " _Truly_ a sight to behold."

Before any of the could respond, soft groaning caught their attention. The other mysterious figure was coming back to the realm of consciousness, blue eyes fluttering open, clouded and lacking focus. The lingering traces of darkness dissipating instantly, leaving behind nothing not a single trait of its existence. The boy frowned, any dark force could potential leave nasty after-affects, especially near the head. He'd have to wait and see, but hopefully the woman was fine.

* * *

Her eyes cleared as she drank in her surroundings, noticing the blades of grass she lay on, to the clear, blue sky and final the odd collection of people standing before her. What an odd group to be together, her blank mind found some familiarity to one, the strange blue haired man wearing one sleeve, but despite her best efforts nothing came to her.

In fact, all but one brought that curious state of familiarity. The man, or, as she took a closer look was more along the lines of a young boy, dressed entire in the same shade of pale yellow or black. Combined with what only could be a dress, hood with two pointy ears, youthful face framed by white hair and the most beautiful opal eyes, he quickly became the damn most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

Then again, she couldn't recall anything other than this vast emptiness and pounding headache.

"You alright miss?" the boy asked her, the shadows cast from his hood left a spooky impression in direct contrast with the concern in his eyes.

She felt a smile creep on her face despite that, "Yes, thank you for the concern."

He smiled back, offering a hand to which she accepted. Despite being smaller than her, he easily pulled her up with little to no effort.

"You guys are really lucky Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" Lissa chimed in, getting two radically different responses.

Confusion crossed the boy's face. "Brigands?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Shepherds? What kind of sheep do you have that you require armor?"

Chrom grinned, "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

Said man sighed, "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, strangers but my station mandates otherwise."

"Um." the boy raised his palm like a student wishing to ask his teacher a question, "This is gonna sound like an odd question, but where are we? I don't recall ever coming across brigands like...anywhere."

Frederick cast a critical gaze at the youngster, "Now _that_ I find hard to believe. You've never encountered a brigand before?"

The boy shrugged, "Perhaps there are brigands in other regions but where I come from, we call them dumb teenagers with way too much time on their hands. Most people just consider them an annoyance as even a _child_ can kick their ass."

Chrom coughed, trying to disguise a laugh, Lissa wasn't so subtle and snickered while Frederick shot a disbelieving gaze at the younger male. "I-I see. Well, this is the Halidom of Ylisse, just south of Southtown. Might I ask where you are from?"

"Ylisse eh? Never heard of it, then again I was never the best at Geography outside my home region. That was always Rin's job so what do I know." He blinked, a thought crossing his mind as he realized his mistake, "Oh wow, can't believe we got this far into this conversation without introducing myself. Never too late I suppose."

The white haired boy turned to face the others, "Well, my name is Robin from the Ula'ula Island of the Alola region. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"A pleasure to meet you Robin, though I can't say I've ever heard of Alola before." Chrom replied, Robin seemed surprised to hear neither of them had heard of his homeland judging by the look he gave them. "You've never heard of Alola? Strange, it's a pretty popular resort destination, and if Rin's mother was anything to go by, an absolute dream to live there."

Robin gained a thoughtful look as he attempted to remember what he was doing before he fell asleep, hoping it held the answer as to his current predicament but so far coming up blank.

"Alola sounds like a nice place," Lissa said with a smile, turning her attention to the only other female in the group, "And what about you miss?"

"Ah yes, I'm from...I'm..." the woman frowned, panic flashing in her eyes as realized nothing was coming up, no name or even mundane things like her favorite color, hell not even what she looked like, it was simply gone, "Um, I'm sorry. I can't seem to remember."

Alarm replacing his almost wistful pout, Robin stared intensely at her as if trying to understand something she couldn't see, grimacing with a tight frown.

"Oh I've heard of this!" Lissa exclaimed, "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." Frederick retorted, "Quite a convenient excuse to not explain your purpose here."

"B-but it's the truth!" She pleaded.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom pointed out.

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

The brown-haired woman felt something tugging on her sleeve, coming to see Robin gripping it as he stared at her with a focused gaze.

"U-um..." she started, slightly intimidated by the glow of his opal eyes, "Something wrong?"

He made a humming sound, "Give me a sec." Grumbling under his breath, "I was never good at any psychic moves but this might be simple enough..."

Eyebrows were raised as everyone heard his grumblings, "Psychic moves?" Chrom asked, "Are you saying you can read her mind?"

"Eh, not quite. There are..." Robin paused, gathering his thoughts as to best explain his actions, "I'm not a psychic from birth, so I can't read minds or anything, but there are...Lingering thoughts, I suppose you can call them. You won't be consciously aware of them and they can slip out on instinct. I find them much easier to read since they're kind of off on their own, and tend to leave imprints behind. And...well...There isn't much else going on with her, so they stick out like a sore thumb."

He ignored the scoff from the great knight and the skeptic looks from everyone else and focused on the scattered thoughts he could see. Most were too fragmented to get anything other than vague details, like a lot of purple for some reason, something about desks or destiny, an E word, a strange desire to punch a Hydreigon for some reason.

If he were a real psychic he probably would have found it before the memories were too broken to read. E...Focus on the E, something about that drew his attention.

E...A name beginning with E?

Elizabeth...Ester...Emilia...Estelle...

A sharp gasp broke his concentration, the memories scattering into oblivion that even an experienced psychic would find near impossible to read. Blinking, Robin brought his focus to the woman's face as a bright smile lit up her face.

"Estelle." She echoed, her smile widening, a sense of wonder enforcing her conviction in her eyes, "Yes, Estelle! Estelle's my name!"

Robin faltered under the sheer joy of her smile as she looked at him, "Thank you for helping me remember my name Robin."

To everyone's amusement, Robin turned a very delicate shade of pink, "E-eh, i-it was- your welcome.." his voice trailed off to a whisper as he tried to pull down his hood to hide like a shy child attempting to hide behind his mother.

Estelle giggled, mentally cooing over the cute image Robin made.

"Awww," Lissa let slip, noting in girlish glee that they could practically see the steam rolling off Robin's glowing red face. Snickering to herself with Chrom smiling at the hilarious sight before him.

"Pardon my asking, but was that it? A few simple guesses and that's supposed to be proof of your psychic abilities?" Frederick inquired, cynical by nature.

"N-not p-psychic." Robin tried to level his voice to stop stuttering, lightly gripping his head due to the use of his horribly untrained abilities, "Can't use a lot of psychic moves not to mention they're mentally draining for non-psychics like me to use-"

Lissa gasped, "Chrom, look! The town!"

Black smoke filled the sky as red hot flames burned and consumed a small village.

" Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly! Estelle, stay here with Robin."

"Wait," Estelle called out, watching as Chrom, Lissa and Frederick rushed to aid the town. Left to her thoughts, she wondered what her next move would be. Should she follow them to assist? Did she even have any weapons on her person? A quick search later she found a simple fire tome in a coat pocket.

But what about Robin? Could he fight? He had a sword and a tome himself, but how skilled was he? Looking at Robin she began to notice something odd. Numbers of some kind. She recognized what some of the numbers meant, but a few of them she had no idea what they were. All she knew was, Robin was _very_ powerful.

"Robin,"She called, "Can you fight?"

Said boy frowned, clenching his fist, he had one massive headache from his stunt earlier, making his shadows harder to form, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"My 'fighting style' never involved a sword or whatever the book's for." He looked down, a fiery determination burning in his eyes.

An intense focus graced his face, the black ribbons twitching, once, twice, before swaying against the wind, the edges sharpening to a deadly point like blades made of shadow. The blades appeared fragile as if a single breath of wind would shatter them, but held long enough to frighten his opponents, "But I think I can still fight."

 **Robin's actually pretty strong at this point in the story, where he might as well just curb stomp everything in his path. Well, he could. This character is at the very end of his journey, beginning a new one in a strange new environment and out of his element, so it's going to take a lot of training before he can use his full power in his new form. I'm going to try and balance his strength with his new 'fragile' form that he's woeful unprepared for to prevent him from simply one-shoting everything.**

 **Fun fact, I actually named Robin off of the Avatar Robin. At the time, I simply couldn't think of think of a name I felt would fit him and I was on a fire emblem high. Robin's my favorite character so why not name my favorite pokemon after him? ;D**


	2. Town in flames

**At the end of the chapter, I'm going to include a Pokemon profile which will explain how I'll get around Robin as a human and keep his abilities and weaknesses. Speaking of that, I have some ideas that other members of the shepherds should get their own Pokemon. (Not everyone mind you, those with horses/ pegasus /wyvern won't get one. I already have a Pokemon in mind for Lissa but if you have any good ideas for which shepherd should get which Pokemon would be helpful.) I also don't have anything in mind for pairings so I won't focus to heavily on it.**

 **Any new pokemon will be given a profile at the bottom so I can explain how they will use their moves and how their abilities, natures and characteristics will translate if they have a human form like Robin.**

 **Edit: I was planning out some character bios and certain plot points to appear in later chapters when I was struck by an absolutely genius idea. Thankfully I'm not too far along to just slip it in with a few edits here and there and continue on.**

 **And some one asked what kind of pairings I was thinking of, not much. I haven't played enough of Awakening, just read a lot of fanfiction XD, to really understand the support conversations Chrom can have with certain female shepherds. (Though if you ask my sisters it's F!RobinxChrom and Screw Sumia) I personally don't have a pairing in mind at the moment.**

 **I've got one vote for Chrom to get a Honedge, yes? No? Maybe?**

Estelle took in every detail of the battlefield, every opponent they had to face, what their strengths and weaknesses were, what type of weapons they used and how the battle would play out. The brigands mainly wielded bronze axes and swords, no archers thankful and only one mage.

From their position away from the battle, Estelle noticed Chrom and Frederick gradually moving away from Lissa who was armed with only simple staff. She was going to get overwhelmed soon and the others would be too far away to help in time.

"Robin, we need to get to Lissa. She won't be able to defend herself with just a staff."

Robin nodded, aiming to make his way towards the yellow clad girl amidst the chaos, rushing past piles of burning rubble and several corpses that made him sick to his stomach. He had been in battles before, hurt his opponents badly enough that their wounds would have led to their deaths without immediate care. It was what he was willing to do to protect his loved ones, but... he's never taken a human life.

When dealing with humans he would hold back, striking them with the force necessary to take them out of the equation but never to have lasting consequences - namely death. There were humans, just like the lowlife scum that was currently raiding this innocent village, that probably deserved to die if only to spare some innocent somewhere of the fate that would befall them if these people lived. He could only hope Rin would understand the next time he saw him, coated in the blood of the humans he'll kill.

Passing another corpse his anger grew, his headache a passing thought as his dark powers flourished. The pain, despair and fear of the villagers tasted like a dry fruit he so detested, but in the end, the villagers would fight back. Their negative emotions feeding his power. These brigand were fortunate indeed, for he hadn't quite figured out how to use anything other than his shadow arms.

For sure, a never-ending nightmare awaits them.

* * *

Lissa should have been paying more attention, but her focus slipped when she realized Chrom and Frederick were much farther ahead than her. She gripped her staff as she hurried her step to catch up with her brother, missing the hulking figure of a brigand coming towards her.

"Eep!" Dodging a swing from the brigand's axes, she misplaced her steps, tripping over a rock or maybe her own foot. Regardless, she had fallen and at the mercy of the brigand.

"Well, ain't you a pretty one!" He exclaimed with a malicous grin, raising his axe for the final blow, "Such a shame I have ta kill ya girly."

"Lissa!"

"Milady!"

Swift footsteps sounded to her right and to her disbelief it was Robin, moving at speeds she had never thought possible, weaving past fires and rubble like he had been doing this his whole life. Reaching a large heap of stone, he used the rubble as a spring board, jumping high in the air as if he was made of paper. The black ribbons whipping around violently, the ends swirling together in a large, bladed clump resembling a clenched fist of darkness.

He raised his shadow hand and struck down with the force to shatter bone. "Uup!"

The brigand only had a slow second to see the dark cloaked face with those haunting white eyes gleaming with anger, terror-stricken for an incarnation of darkness was descending a pon him before he knew no more, his body crushed under a curtain of the abyss.

Lissa felt her jaw fall as the shadows raised, unraveling back to the indivudal swaying threads.

"R-Robin?!" Chrom yelped, "What was that? Wait, what are you even doing here?!"

"Oh that?" Robin asked with a grimace, collapsing to the ground with a huff, "Something I won't be doing again for a while, by Arceus I didn't know legs could hurt this much."

"Are you alright, Robin?" Lissa asked, bringing up her staff, "Wow, you really strained your leg muscles with that move."

"Save your strength Lissa, I'll be fine. I just...need a moment. Ouch."

Chrom ran up to the two, sighing in relief, "Thank the gods you showed up when you did."

Robin gave a weak grin, "Your welcome."

Estelle and Frederick finally arrived at their sides, the great knight while suspicious of the duo, reluctantly let some of his grievance go due to the youngsters assistance. The amnesic had a more reserved expression but let slip some awe from the display of his power.

"Oh hey Estelle," Robin greeted with a groan, "Glad you could make it."

"Wow," She said, "I knew you were strong but I didn't think you could do something like that."

Robin gave her a tired, confused expression, Chrom looking at her in interest, "You knew?"

"I can...um See things, numbers and what not. I think I might have studied tactics at one point, though I see a different type of stat and a lot of extra information when I look at you Robin, but even then they're pretty impressive."

"That's a remarkable skill Estelle." Chrom told her, impressed by her knowledge.

"I'll tell you about them later, K?" Robin promised, "Anyways! We have some lowlifes to deal with, no?"

Estelle nodded sharply, turning to the other three in the group, "If we continue to fight this way, we'll eventually be overwhelmed."

"And what do you purpose we do?" Chrom asked.

"We were discussing it on our way here." Estelle replied, "We'll have the main group here, you and Frederick will lead the attack while Lissa will stay behind to support you. With you distracting the grunts, Robin and me will sneak around flank them from the side. They won't be expecting an attack from any other direction than in front of them."

"Are you certain you'll be fine?" questioned Chrom, worried for his new friends being ambushed.

"This...power of mine lets me see the battlefield from a bird's eye view, so I'll be in a better position to avoid an ambuse then you." Estelle responded,"Besides, I'll be giving Robin a crash course in magic while we move."

"Acceptable." Frederick agreed, he couldn't detect any holes that would purposely put his charges in more danger than necessary and the farther away he can keep them from experimental uses of magic the better. He did noticed her 'sudden' knowledge in the art of magic, but put it aside for a time free of danger. At much as he hesitated to put his trust in them, they've proven thus far to be genuinely sincere.

"That's...a wise choice then." Chrom said, both impressed with their plan and grateful to be out of range should a spell go awry.

"You sure you don't need a quick fix Robin before we start? You don't look so good." Lissa asked. She wasn't wrong. Robin's already pale face was a noticable shade lighter, droplets of sweat rolling down his face making him look slightly ill.

"Yeah, I'll...I'll be fine. Won't be pulling a stunt like for a while, and Estelle's going to be pulling most of the punches anyway. I'll explain later, but I have a special skill you could call it, that'll be extremely useful here, as loath as I am to use it." Robin gave a weak smile, he hated to worry anyone but some small instinctual part of him was immensely pleased they believed he was worthy of their concern. "Stay together though, tag teams don't work if one of your decides to be a hero."

Smirking, Chrom gave one final meaningful glance, and prepared to advance, "And the same goes to you friends, stay safe."

He didn't miss the looks the two gave them, Estelle, he understood, she was no doubt surprised he already considered her a friend. The two of them were willing to risk their lives for Ylisse and that marked them as good people in his books. Hell, Robin even saved his sister nearly at the cost of detriment. So he was greatly taken back by the dumbfounded and suspicious expression on his face, like Robin was expecting a bold-faced lie and was amazed that Chrom meant every word.

"I, um...Do you actually mean that?" searching one last time for any trace of deception, even Frederick was hit with a bout of pity and anger at the frightened curosity turned shy, gentle radiance at the sincerity of Chrom's words.

'We're gonna need a chat about this Rin person Robin's mentioned if he has this reaction to someone calling him a friend.' Decision set in stone, Chrom put it aside, leading the charge with Frederick, hacking and slashing any thief foolish enough to challenge the collective might of the lord and great knight.

* * *

Estelle led the way across the village, stealth-fully making her way out of the brigands' sights and to the side. One look behind her told her that not only was Robin following close behind but the smile had yet to leave his face. He didn't even appear fatigued at all, the revelation apparently wiped all trace of exhaustion from his form. She couldn't tell if he was just hiding it or if he felt he had to prove his worth to justify earning Chrom's trust.

Biting down a rush of ire and disgust when it seemed like a natural occurrence for someone like Robin, she tried to distract herself from her emotions by carefully explaining the basics of magic and how to draw the energy from around them and their bodies to mold into magic spells. She wasn't sure why she suddenly knew how to use magic or even the best way to help Robin with it, when she couldn't even remember her own name but she'd deal with that later.

Her tome was a standard fire tome with the most generic heat-based spells, and for extra protection, she procured a bronze sword from a deceased bandit. The weight was familiar and reassuring, not doubting she could use it. Why the brown-haired woman didn't have one when Chrom and the others found was puzzling but nothing to ponder on now.

Now Robin's weapons were intriguing, the information her observant mind collected was startling. The tome was a collection of spells that weren't even remotely familiar to, the sword made of a glittering silver and gold like material, with two long black cloths ending with a lavender whorl and ornate shield.

He was rather taken with them, gleefully flipping through the pages of spells. Estelle was able to sneak a quick glance at one of the pages he finally decided on, and was baffled by what was written; Ghost type special - Shadow ball.

"Ooooh, I was so worried I wouldn't be able to use any of my old moves." He beamed, and she would swear to Arceus and back he was literally sparkling, "Sucks I have to use a book, though it could be worse."

"You're old moves? What does that mean?" Estelle asked him.

"My old pokemon moves." He said, as if that was all the answer she needed.

"Po-ke..." She echoed, the word not even registering in her head, but lighting a spark non-the-less. She shook her head, "I'll ask later, you ready Robin?"

He responded by gathering dark, shadowy veins of magic at the cusp of his sparking tome. Grinning an almost psychotic smile, darkness obscuring his face, "Are you?"

* * *

The plan was going well, Chrom and Frederick had no issue taking on the bandits, their lack of experience and insufficient training made them little more than a nuisance. Unfortunately even with their lack of skill, there was simply too many of them for the two of them to defeat them all.

He let out a sigh of relief when Robin and Estelle rushed forward, magic crackling at their fingertips. Chrom had to hold back a shudder at Robin's Psychotic smirk, dusk concealing his face giving him an phantom-like appearance that sent a wave of horror through the enemies psyches.

 **"Keheheheh, do I scare you? Don't worry, IT'LL ALL BE OVER SOON!"** he cackled, a distorted alien echo sounding like hundreds of other voices eclipsing his own. **"Shadow ball!"**

Orbs of darkness exploded from the pages of his tome, striking down numerous brigand, leaving smoky craters in the bandits closest to the magic users. The further away the orbs had to travel, the more mass they lost, causing less and less damage as they struck, flinging opponents back or barely causing a few burns.

 **"Keheh, wasn't expecting that, not as strong as what I hoped."**

Dear Naga that was terrifying, that power alone was a force to be reckoned with, but accompanied with that mask of darkness, Robin became an epitome of shadow.

With the timely arrival of the two mages, and the terror one induced, the shepherds plus two, had no trouble cleaning out the rest of the brigands from the village.

"Well, that's the end of that." Estelle said, dusting off her cloak.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, you guys were incredible! I've never seen magic like that Robin!" bubbled Lissa, "That was so cool the way you came in, all dark and scary."

Robin flinched at 'scary,' but then her words registered in his mind, "Wait, what way? I wasn't doing anything."

Chrom raised in eyebrow, perplexed, "You don't remember? Your face was shrouded in shadows and your eyes were glowing white. Even your voice was different, like a choir of spirits."

He frowned in confusion, "I-I'm not doing in now am I?"

"No."

Looking at his gloves, he tried to come up with an explanation for earlier. He never had an experience like that, was it something that had changed to fit his human form or was it something else entirely. Arceus he hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I might have an idea what that was," He said, looking back up to see the awaiting eyes of his companions, "I can't prove it now, but I suspect it might be my Disguise ability."

"Disguise ability?" Estelle asked, "How does that work?"

"Eh, I'm not sure how it'll work now, but before, my Disguise acted like decoy and absorbed any attack I took. It also completely negated any damage I might have taken if the hit landed. Only works once, but I could repair the disguise and use it in the next battle."

"Ha, now that is a useful skill." Chrom replied, laughing at the pink flush of Robin's cheeks, " The Shepherds could use someone with your talents."

"Are you certain, Milord?" Frederick cut in, "I still have suspicious on the nature of these two, especially with Robin's rather...disturbing display earlier. We still have no idea who either of these two are."

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Estelle avowed.

"D-disturbing display?" Robin mumbled, "Was I really that scary?"

Robin looked to Chrom for confirmation, almost on the verge of tears and Chrom had to bite his tongue from cursing whoever made Robin so afraid of being perceived as scary to others.

"I-it's alright Robin. I honestly thought it was more awe-inspiring than frightening."

He sighed with a wince, "Right, Habit. Sorry, I don't mean to act like a baby mon whenever someone calls me scary. My kind has horrible self-confidence and an irrational fear of being called spooky practically coded into our DNA."

"Your kind?" Frederick snapped, his wary nature rearing its ugly head, suspicion lacing his voice as he glared at him, "And just what is your kind?"

Startled, Robin stared back in confusion, like he couldn't believe they hadn't figured his true nature out or even suspect it, "Um...A Mimikyu? You've at least heard of a Mimikyu right?"

A pit of horror began to well up in his stomach when not a single spark of familiarity flared up in any of them. It might as well have been the first time they had ever heard of the word before. Once again, he was questioning just where the hell he was if he not only had a human form, that could strangely use Pokemon moves and abilities, but no one even knew what a Pokemon was, judging by the looks he was receiving.

Oh freakin' Arceus, what was he gonna do now? What could he do? He had no idea where or hell, when he was. The village was so primal, not a hint of the technology even the most basic and laid-back towns had. Now that he thought about, he hadn't seen a single Pokemon since he woke up. With the chaos of the Brigand raid it had completely slipped his mind.

Unless he went back so far in time that Pokemon simply didn't exist yet, and by that logic humans wouldn't exist either, It could only be inter-dimensional travel, but even that didn't cause one to completely change forms. Oh where the hell was that useless rust Nebby when he needed him. Was Nebby even here? The answer would most likely lie in how the Human Mimikyu got here. Oh sweet Llama lord he was too damn tired to ponder this.

In his tired state, he didn't realize he was muttering every thought he had and that everyone near heard his mumbled words.

"Is he alright?" Lissa asked, "He's muttering some pretty crazy stuff."

"We've picked up a strange one," Chrom agreed, "Now, we should make our way back to Ylisse. Would you like to join us, we could really more people like you?"

"Well, I might as well, I've got nowhere else to go." Estelle said, truthfully with a touch of sadness.

Chrom nodded in approval, "And you Robin?"

Robin glanced up at his name, "Hm, oh sure. I mean if you'll let me. Might be the only chance I get to see if Rin also ended up here. So count me in."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Rin? You've mentioned that name quite a lot and my curiosity is peaked." The others understood the real reason why Chrom asked and were equally curious about the answer in their own way.

A wide grin replaced his drained expression, "Rin's my trainer and the best friend I could ever ask for." He blinked, "Speaking of that, I...know I've been showing a lot of creepy behavior and I'd totally understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, but if you still want to be friends then I'll gladly offer my power to you."

"Of course, friend," Chrom chuckled, intentionally putting more emphasis on friend to Robin's delight.

"Kind of wish he was here, though. He would have loved to see the bandits' face when I come charging in."

"He would have liked to see you terrify your enemies?" Lissa said, incredulous of his words.

"Oh please, Rin would be laughing his ass off. He lives for terrorizing others."

 **Pokemon profile (Warning, INFO dump)**

 **Robin - Mimikyu**

 **OT - Rin**

 **Level 78**

 **Ghost/fairy type**

 **Impish and likes to take plenty of siestas**

 **Ability- Disguise**

 **Disguise will act as both a shield and an illusion, the illusion being the psychotic image he had earlier, though once the disguise is broken he appears normal. The shield part is a one-time perfect defense, but nicks and scratches will slowly break down the shield's effectiveness that could potentially lead to injuries leaking through (As the shield will only block part of an attack or not at all if it's been damaged enough by anything other than a direct hit) Though like in the game, opponents or moves with the ability to ignore defenses will pass through Robin's disguise entirely.**

 **Since Robin has a lot of experience with one on one battles, he'll be the expert on small scale battles, perhaps even teaching Estelle some tricks, while Estelle will have more theoretical knowledge on both small and larger scaled battles.**

 **Weapons**

 **Tome, called the _Phantom's Ordeal : Authority of_ _Oberon_ , is a collection of dark, fairy and ghost type special moves and support moves such as will-o-wisp or light screen. The Phantom's Ordeal contains the spiritual energy Robin, as both a Ghost _and_ Fairy, would normally generate in his true form. Since the tome is made from his spiritual force, it acts like an unbreakable weapon like Falchion but will become completely blank if Robin uses too much of his power and will remain blank until he recovers his strength. Due to it's unique spells, only other ghosts, fairies or spiritually sensitive mages (or not-still deciding on that) can use it. **

**_The Nightmare_ is a silver sword in the shape of an Aegislash, there is no soul in the blade so it simply a sword that **_**looks**_ **like the royal sword Pokemon. The sword will be how Robin uses physical attack and support moves like feint attack and swords dance. Any other moves that require claws are used by the shadow ribbon hands-** _ **The Eclipse Paws**_ **.**

 **Having a silver sword this early in the game seems like overkill, but I choose to make it silver due to silver being closely associated to the moon and the yin side of Yin-Yang (Yin is cooling, calm, and soothing.) The gold part is due to gold supposedly having a healing energy that doubles as a power amp.**

 **With Robin's typing, I choose to have Robin keep his weakness to steel and poison, having his clothes act as a shield, that as long as a steel or iron weapon doesn't cut him (And make him bleed), he won't be affected. But wounds made by steel/iron are much more painful and take more effort to heal even with a stave, same with poison which reacts much faster in his body and has to be dealt with immediately or it'll weaken Robin to the point losing consciousness.**

 **Since there are no moves to make ghost type moves affect normal types, and** _ **everyone**_ **could be considered a normal type, ghost type moves will affect humans, but will lose power the farther it has to travel away from Robin to hit an opponent. The distance it has to take for a move to lose complete** **lethality is actually quite short, which is why most of the bandits survived and only the closest died.**

 **Due to his ghost typing, the ghost half of Robin's power grows by feeding off negative emotions which is how he was able to use his powers so effectively during the fight. Once he's away from the action, his little stunts and magic flinging will come to bite him in the ass.**

 **Robin will also keep his immunities, considering most people use weapons that shouldn't be much of a problem, but any weapon not made of Iron, steel or infused with magic will go right through him. Same with dragon-type moves.**

* * *

 **I see Mimikyus as lonely Pokemon who will do whatever it takes to be friends with someone, and become more suspicious and wary the older they are or by how many times they were rejected/ignored by others. The more they are rejected and left alone, the closer to insanity they become. They only openly express their true natures and characteristics when they have definitive proof that they won't be abandoned by potential friends. While Robin already has a friend, his insecurities as a Mimikyu are still there, so he flip flops between impish (or at least as close to impish I can get) and a more shy, uncertain personality when faced with offers of friendship. I also see Mimikyus having a strong desire to be seen as cute and adorable, as in their fairy nature to be, and hate being called spooky/scary etc because they've come to associate it with people wanting to avoid them because they find Mimikyu's creepy.**


	3. Fates Intertwined

**This chapter was kind of a pain to write, I'd go on a tangent but than it'd run dry halfway through. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter.**

 **Chrom - Honedge 2 votes**

He was always fascinated with the concept of illness, the suffering of those affected feeding his ghostly half with some disgust. It was never a pleasant thing to profit from someone he knew, and possible loved, in pain from a sickness he couldn't do much to help alleviate.

Sickness for a ghost pokemon was always different when compared to those with living, physical bodies. It was more of a spiritual ailment and much more of a hazard for purely intangible beings. Ghosts falling ill was a serious manner, even if it was a simple cold, as they didn't have many of the bodily defense a human had. It was only on pure willpower that allowed a ghost pokemon to survive.

If this is what it felt like to be ill, than Arceus dammit that just adds one more reason why his sorely missed his true form.

He felt like his head was about to explode, each thought smashing in his skull like an Iron Head straight to the noggin, and yes, he used a steel type move for a reason, forcing another wince out from his attempt at an impassive face. The mimikyu felt cold, the absence of the grim anguish and fury of the villagers left him exhausted, bone tired, an odd experience for the ghost pokemon. If it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't certain Frederick would carry his fatigued self with his horse, what, with his wary nature and the thought of appearing useless was the only thing forcing him to go on.

Arceus what he wouldn't do to be able to use his pokeball... Could he even use his pokeball as a human?

Whatever, wouldn't be much help here considering he didn't even have it. Damn.

It was getting really dark. Normally, he'd love the night, after all the sun tended to make him sick to his stomach. He got caught once in a beam of direct sunlight once, thank Arceus it was dusk or he would have been utterly screwed, but he'd take the sudden weakness from sunlight over his current condition.

What were Chrom and the others doing? He couldn't really see well and the darkness was making the blurry figures blend into each other.

Robin _really_ hated having a physical body.

* * *

Lissa could only watch in concern at the unfocused glaze in his eyes, tainting his once sparking opal orbs into cloudy spheres unaware of their surroundings. She had asked if he was alright earlier without receiving a response. There wasn't much the girl could do, as his condition was a result of severe exhaustion and magic depletion and nothing short of a good night's rest, or a week's worth of downtime, would fix anything. Though that was what she could see with her eye as Robin repeated refused her help.

"Hey um Chrom," She said, awaiting some form of acknowledgement which she received, "Maybe we should stop for camp. Robin's not looking too good."

Not looking too good was honestly the only polite way to describe the poor Mimikyu's condition. It was more accurate to call him a walking corpse than anything, he certainly gave off the appearance he was about to drop dead at any moment.

"Don't looook good?" Robin said off Que, "I'll have you knoooow that even as a ghooooost I am adoorable." he finished with a big loopy grin and a giggle.

"I...think that's a good idea, Lissa." Chrom admitted, both for the night sky making it difficult to navigate the roads safely and Robin didn't look like he could walk straight anymore. "Okay than, Estelle can you gather some firewood. Me and Frederick will go hunting, and Robin..."

Said male perked up at his name being spoken with a big smile on his face.

"Er, watch the campsite."

"Righto Captain!" He cheered, "No ghosties are gonna take this spot."

The mimikyu was sent into another round of giggles, prompting the three older members of the Shepherds to send a silent request at their only healer who was amused and worried with his dreamy expression. While the others went to complete their tasks, Lissa dropped next to Robin, bringing up her staff which began glowing as she channeled her magic.

"Oooooh pretty light!" Robin said dreamily, reaching out to touch the top of her staff to which she swatted his hand away.

"By the gods Robin," She gawped, finally understanding the true nature of his plight, "How the hell did you manage this much damage?"

"How bad is it?" Estelle asked, having overheard what she said, dropping the dry timber into a small pile.

She sighed, using her magic to heal Robin's wounds, "Somehow he strained his leg muscles so much he's torn them. Not too badly mind you," Lissa said noticing Estelle's distress, "but I don't even know how he's managed to keep walking with this kind of injury."

"It'ss nooot my fauult!" Robin chimed in a slightly slurring voice, "I've never haad a physicaaal boody befoooore."

Lissa paused, briefly pondering the meaning of his words before passing it off as one of Robin's rather odd quirks and continuing her work. Estelle watching with a critical gaze, shadows cast across her face from the camp fire.

* * *

Working through the day's events, Estelle aimed to piece together what little knowledge she knew about herself. Her name was Estelle and she somehow knew who Chrom was, or at least knew his name and nothing else. Her insight to the others was fuzzy, she felt like she should know who they are but the reason keeps slipping from her grasp.

Robin...His name didn't spark anything, she instinctively knew she had never met him, but every time the woman looked at him, some small part of her brain screamed at her. It was constantly nagging her with his familiar appearance, the bright wide-eyes colored a shade of opal she loved and a face that carved a hole in her heart from the lack of remembrance and it was driving her insane.

"A bronze for your thought Estelle?" Chrom voiced called from the darkness. He was dragging a giant bear behind with Frederick following close behind.

She sighed, Chrom sitting down to prep their dinner, "I've been trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened today."

He gave a smile, "I suppose today has been rather insane. Any luck?"

"Mostly," Estelle replied, "I still can't figure out why some things seem familiar yet have no knowledge of it. What I do know seems to contradict with everything I see here."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, "Pardon? And what is it that troubles you, if you don't mind sharing?"

The brown-haired woman frowned, "I have vague impressions, some open fields like this, but here I can't help but feel as if it's missing something very important, but no matter where I look I can't find it."

He hummed in acknowledgment, "Is it because you don't recongize where we are?"

"Oh there's that, but..." She paused, taking a moment to collect her thoughts, glancing at the bear Chrom killed and the nagging sensation returned, "The bear...is doesn't look like I expect it to."

"And pray tell what is it supposed to look like," Frederick inquired eyeing the bear with a touch of distaste, spearing it into the flames regardless.

"Hmmm." She hesitated, drawing the image of what she saw to the front of her mind, "Light brown fur, some tuffs on the shoulder...a tan ring shaped mark on it's chest...and for some reason it stands on it's hind-legs."

Grimacing, she finished her thought, "And I'd never consider eating it."

"Such a shame," Chrom told her with a teasing grin, "Bear meat is actually quite tasty."

"Well, I suppose I'll take this as a learning experience than." She replied with her own smile, "But I have to say, the one thing that really bothers me is Robin."

"Robin?" Chrom asked, glancing over to Lissa finally finishing up with his wounds, "I'll admit he's an odd one, but what about him bothers you?"

"It's his face mostly," She said honestly, "It's very familiar to me and brings up a lot of emotions out in me...but the strange part is, while he does appear familiar his voice and behavior is completely alien to me. I can only assume it'd be like looking at someone with the same appearance to Lissa but they were nothing like her."

An image of a stoic and cold-eyed Lissa materialized in his mind. It was so conflicting with reality that he instantly dismissed it.

"I...see what you mean." He conceded, "That's certainly a strange predicament to be in, but keep in mind we are here to help you Estelle."

She blinked, taking in the sincerity of Chrom's words before smiling, "Thank you Chrom."

"Heeeeeey, Chrrooom!" Robin suddenly yelled, to both their surprise, having just realized his return, "Wheen did you get back?"

Both look at Robin in confusion, looking up at Lissa for an explanation, who shrugged "He's just tired, as long as he doesn't do anything to strenuous he'll be fine. Honestly it's better than a irritable Robin, he's pretty funny."

He chuckled, "I see. Just now Robin, how are you feeling?"

Robin giggled, "Suuuuper tired, caaan't wait to sleeeep!" He looked up with a dreamy smile, laughing at nothing, "Can I sleeep nooooow?"

"Don't you want to eat first?" Chrom asked him smiling.

"...Sure...Buuut than, don't waaake me up."

Lissa snickered, "What if something happens?"

"Even if the ssssky is falling doown and the dead riiises from the grave I stilll waant to resst."

"Oooooh," Chrom mused, hiding a laugh, "Well, if we die I'll come back to haunt you."

"Do that Chrom and I'll kick your ass."

* * *

"Thank you for helping me find my friends Ms. Sully."

"No problem."

Sully led her horse down the path, the darkness making her journey harder but she wouldn't stop until she had her Captain in her sights. Something about tonight set her nerves on edge.

During her journey the red-head woman met a young girl. The first thought that crossed Sully's mind was pink. Even in the darkness the girl was practically aglow from the sheer brightness of her clothing, a collection of pale pinks, greens and bright red tipped in white. Her light pink hair was separated into two parts that curled near her shoulders, the ends the same pale pink as her petaled shirt, a cute green ribbon tied on the top of her head with two tuffs of hair sticking up.

She was so delicate looking it was strange to see her wondering on her own in the dark and Sully's chivalry as a knight wouldn't let her leave the poor girl alone.

The ride was silently for the most part, the girl was silent and if it wasn't for the strange-bladed sleeves she wore occasionally brushing up against her, Sully would have completely forgotten about her temporary passenger. High heels were not ideal in keeping up with horse in any regard if one wanted to travel any length of distance in a timely manner.

Hopely Chrom was nearby, Sully really-

A great trembling cut her off, the earth shaking as the sky exploded into flames, raining down on the forest not far from her location.

Her horse reared back in fright, trying to back up away from the flames but Sully relented, calming her companion down before setting her gaze on the burning forest.

"I bet ya anything the Captain's right in the middle of that." She commented, directing her horse towards the flames.

"Troublesome one huh?" The girl remarked, her giggle signaling her intent, "Same here. I bet you one of my friends is directly in the midst of that as well."

* * *

Honestly he was having a nice dream, he and the others were together fighting against some great and mighty dragon and kicking its' scaly ass. He really hated the 'holier-than-thou' attitude most dragons seemed obsessed with and took great pleasure in beating the crap out of them. Most dragons knew not to cross a fairy but dream dragon was utterly shocked at the strength his fairy moves had against it and Robin was lovin' every damn second of it.

So you can imagine how livid he was when the damn planet decided that he needed to wake up immediately. He had dealt with stupid bastards who couldn't control their damn earth-shattering abilities. Ground type pokemon _loved_ to show off their magnitudes to whoever was dumb enough to cross their paths, end up summoning a level they couldn't control and wind up knocking themselves out from the force of the earthquake they just created.

Now he may have been slightly out of his mind earlier but if he found out Chrom had something to do with this, Arceus help me, because Robin was pissed.

Launching himself upward from his peaceful sleep, Robin noticed Estelle and Frederick rushing towards something, and that something was a huge freakin' forest fire and a giant crystal eye in the sky.

"What. The. Hell." He snapped, eye twitching at the absurdity of the scene, "You know what, screw it. It's not like I haven't seen worse."

Jumping to his feet he only took a second to check if he had his weapons before rushing after the great knight and tactician running head first into a blaze of fire. He still felt tired but his legs weren't burning with every step so he'd consider that a win. Having a actual body was more trouble then he realized.

"Estelle! Frederick!" He yelled, "What's going on!"

"We don't know! But Chrom and Lissa are gone!" Estelle yelled back, having jumped on the back of Frederick's horse to which Robin was having great difficult catching up to.

"If Milord and Milady are hurt and you two had something to do with this-" Frederick hissed.

"-Oh come on! What could we have possible have done to start this without you knowing huh?" Robin countered, getting real sick of Frederick's constant lack of trust. He shouldn't be getting angry, it _was_ Frederick's job to be suspicious, but Arceus dammit if it wasn't getting on his nerves.

"Knock if off you two!" Estelle snapped, "Now's not the time for arguments! Enemies ahead!"

Warriors with grey stitched skin, glowing red eyes and an almost boneless posture littered the field, dragging their arms with a wide variety of bronze and iron weapons defacing the earth behind them.

Purple smoke wrapped around the their forms, drawing some comparisons to a certain ghost pokemon that was an absolute blast to be around. Well, when they weren't reanimating the dead to scare the living hell out of people in spite.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick shouted as they neared the two, sighing in relief when he could see no wounds, "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..."

Lissa spoke up, "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade." Frederick declared, readying his weapon to strike, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"I take it walking corpses aren't a natural occurrence in Ylisse?" Estelle asked, noting with some degree of surprise she wasn't too shocked by their presence. The purple smoke disturbed her for both the unnatural way it swirled around the corpses and the image of something similar popping in her head with exasperated fondness.

"Not at all." Chrom said tense, gripping his sword tightly.

"Though you two don't appear too surprised by them." Frederick glared, "Are they natural where you're from?"

Estelle didn't know the answer and she didn't understand how many times she had to say it before Frederick got off her back about her lack of memories.

Robin shrugged nonchalantly, "I used to live with the Ghastly line, a pokemon made of toxic, purple gas like these guys over there," he pointed to the corpses spewing more gas, "They find it absolutely hilarious to reanimate dead corpses and scare people with them."

"Right," Chrom said, "I'll ask later, let's take of this things first."

"Me, Chrom and Frederick will handle the main force of enemies, while Robin and Lissa stay behind and act as support." Estelle decided, "Since we don't know much about these things, stay nearby in case one of use gets overwhelmed."

"We can use the abandoned forts over there for cover," Robin added, as much as he hated getting sidelined, his magic reserves were still recovering due to his overzealous spell casting back in Southtown. Maybe he could use one or two spells, but nothing like earlier. In that regard, he observed the surrounding for anything useful, "Find everything that can be used for your benefit in the area."

"You mean beside the fort? What else can you use?" Lissa asked incredulously.

Robin raised an eyebrow, stomping his foot at the end of a sharp, jagged branch and it into the air. He grabbed it with a twirl, aiming it over his shoulder like a javelin and throwing it at a near by undead, the sharp end piercing the corpse's chest. The enemy recoiling backwards but otherwise completely unfazed.

"Like that." Robin said with a grin, drawing his tome ready to use magic, "Now you guys ready? That one guy's not too happy with a stick in it's chest."

Chrom and Frederick shook their heads, charging the creatures with Estelle acting as support, firing off a spell when she saw an opening. Lissa remained back, whacking anyone that came near, but with the combined effort of Estelle, Chrom and Frederick any that got past them were one hit away from fading.

Robin took one look at his tome and realized he may just very well be screwed. The pages that once held his various pokemon moves were completely blank. Every. Single. Page. Closing the book and reopening it didn't change the lack of words or his situation. With magic out he tried to summon his shadows, but they barely twitched.

He was going to have to use the sword. The sword he knew nothing about let alone how to even use.

Unsheathing his sword, Robin barely had a second to react when a corpse lunged at him, iron ax coming down on him. Sparks flew of the clashing blades as Robin tried to hold back the enemy blade bearing down on him, but whatever this thing was really strong. Gritting his teeth, he took a chance and kicked his leg out aiming to hit the monster's knee with enough force to knock it off balance. It worked, but only for a second as the creature realigned itself for another strike too fast for Robin to deflect accordingly.

Lunging to the side, he just barely dodged a heavy blow from the ax, leaving it embedded in the earth to the creature's dismay. With the perfect opportunity, Robin swung his sword, the silver slicing through it's body like a wet piece of paper before it vanished into smoke.

Wincing, Robin looked at the blade in his hand. It didn't take a master swordsman to know he was barely competent with a sword, and it was only pure luck he managed to take out the opposition with his merger skills. With his tome blank and shadow arms out of commission he was forced to rely on his pathetic sword swinging skills, dodging what he probably could have redirected with enough skill and striking quickly when he saw an opening.

A phantom burning pain sparked in his legs as his arms started going numb from constantly holding back enemy attacks.

'Crap,' he thought, breathing heavy, the sharp aching in this limbs making it harder and harder to dodge, 'If this keeps up, I'm dead.'

"Hey oh! Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!"

Two women riding a horse came charging out of the darkness, the younger of the two, who looked strangely familiar for some reason, jumping off.

"...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." The red woman grumbled angrily, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?"

"Oh my," the pink girl gasped, the breath catching in Robin's throat, "I didn't think something like this would happen so soon."

Eyes wide as he looked at her, really taking in the details of her appearance as it suddenly clicked who she was.

"A-a-a-Amaryllis?!" He shouted, attracting the eyes of the two women with his shout.

The pink girl blinked than giggled, "Ah, how'd I know you be involved in this Bi?"

He shot her a tired smile, "You know me, never a dull moment."

Amaryllis smiled, running up to his and wrapping her arms around him, "Oooooh its so good to see you Bi!"

"Same."

Pulling back, her smile fell, taking in his drained, pale expression and exshaited posture, "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," He told her with a smile, "Having an actual body is alot harder than I thought."

She snorted, "I could have told you that. You look awful, have you been taking care of yourself." She shook her head, "Save that for later Lalantes, for now, stay behind me and rest ok Bi?"

"Normally I'd curse you for even suggesting that," He groaned, dropping to the ground, "But I can see I'd be nothing but a burden out there."

With the arrival of Sully and Virion the tide began to turn, each pair swiftly taking out the creatures until the valley was completely empty of foes. Purple smoke completely fading, leaving the living humans alone in the dark, the fires having completely died out.

Frederick sighed, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others."

A young man Robin didn't even know was there, remained silent. Their mask making it hard to know for certain but the Mimikyu could swear they were staring at them, their shock rolling of them in waves.

Lissa walked up to them with a grateful smile, "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

Their head snapped to Lissa, the shock vanishing in a puff of smoke to be replaced with stiff apprehension. Everyone else would find the person mysterious, but given Robin's ghostly ability to detect human emotions they were an open book.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom said.

He remained silent for a moment before responding,"You may call me Marth."

Robin raised an eyebrow, he was lying. Marth wasn't his name. Why he was lying Robin could discern, but his emotions were ranging from great sadness to longing and finally settling on determined resolve. Nothing that meant any harm to anyone but Robin shot him a warning glare all the same, relishing in his confusion.

Chrom had mentioned something about a hero king but he was too busy reading the strangers feelings to really give a damn.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Ooooh there's a big surprise." Robin grumbled to the flower girl, who snorted in amusement, "Who do you suppose it is this time? A group of people with a weird sense of fashion?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of those team skull people," She said, a smile dancing on her lips, "But than they'd actually be a threat."

He held his breath, trying to hold in his laughter and failing, falling to the ground in laughter, Amaryllis giggling alongside him.

"Did I miss something?" Chrom questioned, watching the two giggling human pokemon laughing at something only the two had any knowledge over.

"Ooh" Robin gasped, taking a moment to fill his lungs with air from laughing too hard, "Just the thought of those imbeciles as a threat is too much."

"True true," Amaryllis said with a laugh, wiping a tear from her eye, she turned her attention to the others, "Hello Mr. Chrom." She gave a little bow, "My name is Amaryllis, thank you for looking after Bi. I know he can be a handful."

"Hey!"

Chrom smiled, only a bit unnerved by just how pink her eyes were, "Not a problem, but please. We're all friends here, no need for formalities."

Sully snorted, "Already tried that Captain. She's a stubborn one."

"Now that we've become acquainted with each other, might I suggest we make haste to the capital?" Frederick suggested.

Chrom nodded, "You're right Frederick, let's hurry to Ylisse."

With everything settled, the group headed towards the north to the capital of Ylisse. While Estelle was introducing herself to the new comers Robin held back to walk with Amaryllis, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey Amaryllis," Robin began quietly, the flower girl watching as the thoughts churned in his head, "Do you think the others are here?"

Amaryllis hummed, bringing up a sleeved hand to her chin, "I don't see why not. We all fell through the same worm hole, so I can only assume we landed in same world. The only problem now is-"

"Where is everyone and how do we find them?" Robin finished, "Will everyone have a human form? That's the one thing I don't get, how did we get human forms? Did something happen between falling in the wormhole and appearing here?"

"Something did," Amaryllis agreed, "I have vague memories of some dark place but other than that, nothing."

A dark place after falling through an interdimensional wormhole, what could that possible mean? It was just making his head hurt.

Unbeknownst to those on the ground, a giant white crack replaced the crystal eye that once resided in the sky.

 **My word program doesn't separate into pages nor have a word count so I just keeping writing until the ideas stop or I finish a scene no matter how long it is. Great. Anyway! Someone asked if Rin was going to show up sometime, and I will say this. Yes, you'll get to see him eventually, but he's got stuff to do off screen. Once that's done he'll appear.**

 **As for Robin, most people when tired get irritable or grumpy, me? I just get extremely loopy and just about everything is damn hilarious, no matter the context. This could be the after effect of the high Robin was on last chapter during the raid or it could just be how he behaves when he's tired, if enough people find it funny that's what I'll do.**

 **Pokemon Profile**

 **Amaryllis - Lurantis**

 **Grass**

 **Lv 74**

 **OT- Rin**

 **Quirky / scatters things often**

 **Ability - Leaf Guard**

 **Weapons**

 **Robin was a nice pokemon, his moves worked perfectly with the type of weapons they have in Fire Emblem. Than came Amaryllis and her pincer sythes and screwed everything up. -_-**

 **The** _ **Bloom Sickles**_ **are blades embedded into the sleeves of her shirt which can be retracted at will to act as her old pincers.(Or perhaps she can change the composition of her sleeves to become blades.) Given Amaryllis's appearance, and the fact that every pokemon would require a tome, she can use magic without one, though it takes her longer to casts spells without one.**

 **Due to Amaryllis's quirky nature she keeps a horde of of items she likes, beans and poke berries, on her person. Everything else she throws around. People she likes will be given nicknames (Robin-Bi) and people she's still uncertain about she uses the standard Mr. and Ms. When referring to herself in the third person, she calls herself by her Japanese name - Lalantes (Though it doesn't have much meaning other than a word she came up herself).**

 **Her friends use an adjective with flower as a nickname for her, ex Sweet Flower.**

 **Her grass typing gives her a slight discomfort with fire even in her human form and her power works best in bright, sunny areas, or places with lots of plant life. I've changed it up so that moves like Synthesis can be used on allies though not as powerful when used on oneself.**

 **She has a lot pride in her appearance and takes great strides to keep her bright colors as vivid as possible. (if one wants to know what she looks like-since I'm horrible at descriptions, look up Human Lurantis and go down until you find a picture with a human Lurantis and Leavanny in cute little kimonos. Or pininterest pin/494692340305347111/)**


	4. Pride and Confusion

**I've got a couple reviews asking about pairings. I was hoping to simply put it off but then the oh sh*t moment came and I realized Awakening was the worst type of story to not have pairings planned ahead, time travel's a bitch and all.**

 **But I can say one thing, I don't necessarily have any plans to pair Robin up with any Fire Emblem character at the moment, though I have a potential later. I tried to give a hint last chapter why don't know if it got through or I'm just being an idiot. Estelle x Robin won't work for something that'll be revealed later, and I've been trying to write that Robin (And the others) are still pokemon despite having human forms. That and they have the possibility of returning to their homeworld to deal with, so who knows.**

 **This chapter wasn't very nice. It refused to let itself be written for the longest time and various attempts to do so. I honestly couldn't decide if I wanted to elaborate further on Robin's humanity or start with something more light-hearted from the get-go and it ended up somewhere in between.**

"Amaryllis, can you do me a favor?"

"What, Bi?

"Kill me."

Dark, thundering clouds swirled around miserably around ahead of white, casting blackened shadows over his face, eyes glowing in agony with the fire in his muscles. Pains and sores that were frustratingly unfamiliar yet one that constantly flared in startling clarity that not even the blissful lull of sleep could not free him from this new hell that not even his darkest nightmares could ever produce.

Each step was pure agony, muscles newly formed, and used far to often than was reasonable in a new body, burned with a fire that Robin would compare to brushing a limp against steel, shadows burning and dissolving in the purifying aura melted and crafted into every piece made from the accursed metal.

He said it before and he'll say it again every damn time.

Having a physical body _sucked_.

Amaryllis 'hehe'd which was her way of saying, 'Drama Queen.' Make no mistake, she certainly felt sorry for the poor ghost pokemon turned human. It wasn't an easy transition from a shadow-based entity to one entirely in the physical realm, with skin and blood and the absolute antithesis of a spirit. The transformation on her side was a broken heel away from a concussion, (seriously, how did human females wear these things and survive to tell the tale? These things were a death trap wrapped in pretty colors and straps.) but at least she had some experience with four limbs.

Arceus she couldn't even imagine what a ghost-like Robin is experiencing from being shoved into a living _(Human)_ body.

"Can't help you there Bi," She said, Robin was dragging in the rear of the group looking all like a walking corpse with his pale and thin face, "I left my holy water with Ri-ri."

Someone snorted in amusement ahead of them, Amaryllis ignored them in favor of gently guiding the healing light of Synthesis. She had been fascinated by Lissa and her stave, eagerly inquiring the ins and outs of healing from the princess who soaked up the admiration and responded in turn with equal enthusiasm. The flower pokemon-turned human was given a crash course on healing with Robin the unfortunate vict- Uhum- patient.

To their astonishment, Amaryllis could use healing magic without a stave. She simply found it easier without one, though the effectiveness dropped substantially when she tried to heal Robin. Perhaps it was due to her lack of experience, maybe it had to do with the fact she was using the sun's light to heal a creature of the night or perhaps it simply wasn't possible in the first place. Whatever the reason, she couldn't do much but cool the burning in his limps since he refused to ride with either of the shepherd knights, eyeing the glittering armor of their steeds with distaste.

He kept a far distance away from either knight, uncertain if the steel that wrapped protectively around their forms would sear through the thick layers of cloth he wore and was by no means eager to find out, earning some scathing and distrusting looks from both.

She eyed Robin's tired expression and the faded circles under his eyes wondering if there were any berries or edible leaves she could use to whip up something to help ease his wariness.

"You look tired Bi, did you get any sleep last night?" The flower asked him softly, watching in fascination as the healing light of the sun was reluctantly drawn into Robin's body. He may no longer have a dangerous aversion to sunlight anymore with his human body but his nature hung onto that as though one false step into the shining light was enough to burst into flames. It was actually quite difficult to convince Robin's body that yes, this light will help ease your pain despite living your whole life in fear of it.

"No," Robin grumbled irritably, sending a heated glare to the object of his ire, "Hard to sleep when you have so much damn steel around you."

"What is it with you and steel Robin?" Lissa called back, "You act like it's a death sentence to be near it."

"Might as well be. Ugh, I can feel it draining my life force as we speak."

Amaryllis rolled her eyes with a smile as Robin made another attempt to pull his hood down only for a sudden burst of wind to blow it back the second his fingers left the fabric.

He let out a panicked shriek, frantically reaching back for the fallen hood with more energy then the flower pokemon has ever seen from him, clutching the hood with an iron grip like his life depended on it, and for a brief moment, Amaryllis knew it did had he been in his 'true' form. With his hood drawn down so far, the mimikyu missed the startled and worried expressions on their companions faces.

"Are you okay Robin?" Chrom asked concern lacing his voice, "That was quite an intense reaction to be had for sure."

Robin grimaced, his displeasure rolling off in muddled clouds, "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, I just don't like sunlight."

"That's how you react to disliking something?" Lissa pointed out, "You acted like you were going to die or something."

"Lissa, this is pretty much how _every_ Mimikyu responses to sunlight. There are horror stories about other mimikyus who were caught in direct sunlight." Robin shuttered to the disbelief of his companions, "Some say you grow so weak that you just lay there until you die, others say you'll burst into flames and burn away into nothingness. I was lucky as all hell the first time it happened and I ain't going in for a repeat just to find out for certain."

The red knight snorted with Fredrick looking on warily, "Yeah well, I don't think you have to worry about erupting into flames any time soon."

"Oh look we found a pro for a human body, Am. I knew this thing had to come in handy one day." Ignoring the slightly disturbed looks he was receiving, Robin finally let go of his hood, still mildly shaken by the experience of his hood flying off his head. Oh sure, he had no problem when he woke up the other day, but that was also under the assumption he was still eight inches tall with a perfectly function disguise sheltering him from the sun. It was just a tad scary-

...

Alright, it was freaking terrifying when his hood flew over his head, Robin had forgotten for a brief moment he was in a human body and humans are not known for a sun-based weakness. For a horrifying second, he was gripped in the terror of scorching flames or a draining weakness that would leave him dying in a flash before his new reality set in.

He let out a sigh, releasing some of the tension and fear that gripped his form. His fear granting him strength and healing some of his fatigue enough to not be dragging his feet in the dirt.

"This is just a grand day isn't it?" Robin grumbled miserably, his gloom strengthing his body but leaving him no more pleased than before, "Are we almost there? I need to take a week-long nap or I'm going to throw some Payback at someone."

"Don't worry," Chrom reassured him with a smile, his concern sending waves misplaced triumphant at Robin who shouldn't be feeling so content with upsetting him, "We are only a few miles away. Can you handle the sun a bit longer?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Chrom, the sun doesn't seem to be a problem anymore, just wasn't expecting it." Robin told him honestly with an embarrassed smile at his outburst, "Still hate it regardless."

"I can tell you're not going to be a morning person, " Estelle chimed in, "Not that I blame you on that account, mornings are painful."

"Agreed."

The others sweatdropped as they watched the two mages discuss their hatred of early morning awakenings and the beginnings of a plan to 'deal' with the ire of their current subject.

Sully raised an eyebrow, sending a questioning look to her captain, "And where'd you find these two, Captain?

"In a field south of Southtown." Frederick replied helpfully with a pinch of suspicion, "Estelle claims to have amnesia while Robin has never heard of Ylisse."

Sully hummed in agreement, eyeing the two with some amount of wariness. Amaryllis perked up at Frederick's words, "Ylisse?" She inquired, drawing all but the scheming mages' attention to her embarrassment, "I-Isn't that the name of the city we're going to?"

"I'm guessing you haven't heard of it either." Chrom assumed, to which she nodded, "Robin hadn't but he did mention he wasn't well versed outside of his...region?"

Amaryllis smiled, "Yes, Bi and the others always left the travel plans to me and Ri-ri until we get there and they are forced to learn where they're going. Though Ri-ri certainly doesn't help when he constantly disregards the map and somehow ends up on the other side of the region after getting lost for a few days."

"I-I see," Chrom replied uncertainly, "Must be rough."

Shaking her head and smiling brightly the flower replied happily, "Oh no! It's actually quite fun, getting lost in the wilderness, camping under the stars and discovering all the unique locations hidden off the beaten path and the general public. It's rather fulfilling to see something most people ignore by staying true to the roads."

"When you put it like that, it does sound rather exciting," Chrom said.

"You should try it sometime, Mr. Chrom, there are many beautiful sights you'll never see if you remain on the safe side. In fact, there was a time that Bi-" She cut herself off, smiling a bright smile before she realized who she was talking to and promptly hide her reddened face in her sleeves with a muffled squeak. "Oh Arceus, I'm sorry!"

"What for?"

"Ehe," She let out a nervous giggle, "L-lalantas tends to g-get carried away when talking about our travels. Ana says Hu- eh, other people find it rude when we ignore them."

"That's nothing to apologize for Amaryllis," Chrom told her, mentally wondering about the sudden shift between perspectives and the slip but ended up pushing it aside, her very pink eyes (Even the sclera was pink!) watching him from behind the folds of her sleeves, "It's clear you're very passionate about this, anyone can see that. I'm certain no one would be offended to listen to your journies when you speak so fondly of them."

The flower remained silent, observing the blue-haired prince from her fabric shield, contemplating his words and the events from the night before, which allowed the pieces to sink in all. Mimikyus were not awfully trusting pokemon, their smiles and joyful words towards others unknown to them were always laced with just enough suspicion to nurture the tiny speck of doubt within their hearts. Whether it was intentional or not, there was always a layer hidden just out of sight, just in case rejection was just around the corner.

It was almost unheard of to see a Mimikyu indulge in what they would identify as 'creepy' behavior in front of potential friends, especially when they haven't known each other for so long.

While she hasn't know Chrom for all that long, hardly a day really and Robin knew him for a slightly longer time frame than her, but any person that a _ghost_ pokemon (You know, one of the pokemon types that read human emotions like an open book) can act freely around without the fear of rejection was a marvel in of itself.

Amaryllis couldn't say how long she and Robin would remain here in this world once they found everyone ( _if_ some traitorous part of her mind whispered) but so far it appears fate had granted them a truly remarkable person to help guide them in this foreign world.

The flower lowered her hands and gave the prince a smile, "Thank you Chrom."

Chrom returned her smile, noting she dropped her previous former address. "Well, you're welcome, but I would not say it if it was not true Amaryllis."

"Well, there is that but that wasn't what I was referring to Chrom." She told him to his confusion, "Not many people would offer to assist random strangers they find in the middle of nowhere out of the goodness of their hearts, especially not ones with what most would consider a suspicious background."

"Suspicious or not, it wouldn't be right to leave someone alone and confused with no place to go," Chrom replied and even without Robintelepathictic abilities, Amaryllis could see he meant every word he said, "While Frederick may have his doubts, I know in my heart that you, Robin and Estelle are speaking the truth and it would be a dishonor not only on myself but on the Shepherds to leave you three on your own like that."

Heart feeling lighter and any doubts on their path Amaryllis couldn't help but stare at him, a warm smile slowly creeping its way onto her lips. "You're very generous Chrom, and I must say, you are living up to expectations well."

"I wasn't aware you had such high expectations of me. We have just met the night before after all."

"Oh, they're not my expectations Chrom." She giggled at the prince's confused expression, "Believe it or not but Robin doesn't normally act like this around strangers, regardless, he's a very good judge of character. If he trusts you enough to not worry about scaring you away then it's good enough for me to know you're a good person." She spoke with such conviction as easily as some would claim the sky was blue. Robin _knew_ what kind of person Chrom was, perhaps he was physic or maybe he was too trusting but some small part of Chrom knew that simply wasn't the case.

Blinking in the face of objectivity, Chrom was just a tad stunned by the faith she had in her friend and just how easy it was for her to accept his judgment when it came to people they've literally only known for not even a full day.

Amaryllis giggled, "Of course, it certainly helps that you share a few traits with our trainer Ri-ri...When he's not being a little Houndoom to other people."

"Trainer? What exactly would Rin be training you in?" Robin had mentioned earlier that this Rin character was his 'Trainer' but honestly Chrom couldn't imagine too much that either of them had in common besides their trainer based on first impressions alone. They appeared to be two types of people one would never see together unless forced by an outside party. They got along certainly but if it wasn't for Rin, Chrom couldn't see them interacting with each other under normal circumstances.

"Battle mostly." Amaryllis said, "Though Rin was kind enough to help me and Ana train for various types of contests. He'd always be there for us on stage even though he'd get so nervous he could barely string a sentence together. It's kind of adorable actually. Rin can stand up to some pretty fearsome opponents but put him in front of a crowd and he just falls apart."

"Can't say I blame him," Chrom chuckled, "Crowds are a different type of beast altogether. He sounds like an interesting man though, I hope our paths cross sometime. I'd love to meet him."

There was a sound like someone choking back a laugh and Chrom bore witness to the flower's delicate cheeks puffed up trying to stifle laughter. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no no." Amaryllis finally regained control and let out a few girlish giggles, "I'm afraid we may be giving you the wrong idea about Rin."

"What do you mean?"

She gestured towards the two mages still discussing some plan or another, something about a 'Kyogre' or what not, but Chrom didn't understand what she was trying to say. "See Robin?" Chrom nodded in befuddlement, "A trainer can mean many different things for different people. Some might call their trainers their boss, others will claim their trainers are their kin in all but blood. Age means nothing when it comes to being a trainer, so it's not hard for many to believe Rin's prowess in battle despite being only 13 years old."

...

"I-I'm sorry...13?"

"Yes, sir!" Amaryllis reaffirmed, not at all trying to hide her amusement, "Better yet, take or give a few years, and Robin is practically Rin's twin brother."

"I'm Rin's what now?" Robin called from the front, only catching the tail end their conversation and ended up drawing everyone else into it.

"You do realize you look identical to Rin, right?"

"I do?" Blinking owlishly before a ridiculously bright smile graced Robin's face. You could practically see the air sparkling around him in joyous wonder. It might as well as be an early Hallow's Eve the way Robin was beaming and he had just gotten a whole basket of Poke Beans. Estelle had to hold back from snatching the poor Mimikyu in her arms and cooing at how adorable he was, Amaryllis and Lissa had no such restraints.

"How do you not know what you look like?" Sully couldn't help but ask.

"S'not like I had a mirror or anything since Chrom found us." Robin shrugged, the smile still on his face, as if that explained everything but only added further into the mystery that was Robin. "How'd we get to Rin anyway."

Amaryllis giggled sweetly, with a hint of pride, "Chrom had asked about trainers, and you can't talk about trainers without mentioning our dear champion Ri-ri."

"C-Champion!?"

Amaryllis and Robin stopped, gracing each other with a bewildered glance before turning to Estelle who had trouble keeping her jaw from falling completely to the ground. There were a few seconds of awkward silence with nothing but the sounds of nature before someone gathered the courage to break the calm.

"Does that mean something to you, Estelle?" Lissa asked, her voice sounding out so abruptly from the previously quiet atmosphere it sent a shocking jolt through Estelle's body, "I mean, being a champion sounds great and all, but a champion of what?"

Estelle remained silent but the frustration and confusion were written all over her face. Blue eyes clouded over, lost in thought but receiving no concrete answer from the absent void that could explain the surprise, elation, and pride the amnesiac felt towards those two simple words. 'Champion Rin'

"I-I don't know." She replied honestly, and it frustrated her to all hell, the way nothing that has occurred within the last 24 hours made any sense to her regarding her memories or what her brain was telling her about the world around her. It was constantly shrieking about something vitally important was missing but no amount of scouring the landscape would cool the blazing fire in her mind, and now, that fire blazed higher into a raging volcano. Something about a champion instilled such pride and longing in her heart that caused it to tighten uncomfortably in ways she couldn't comprehend.

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation later." Frederick said, "We have arrived."

Estelle nodded numbly, following the others without a word coming to walk by Robin's side who was watching her in turn. Some form of conclusion flashed in his eyes, taking all of Estelle's restraint to not grab him by the shoulders and forcibly shake it out of him.

"What type of champion?" The words slipped out before she realized she even said them.

Robin stared, only for a moment before replying in a way that didn't answer the increasing thoughts and questions in her mind but answering them all the same.

"Champion as in the strongest pokemon trainer in the region of Alola."

 **Don't know why that was such a pain to write, I'd get like halfway through and then absolutely nothing. Sorry for taking so long to write this, I probably could have bee written a while ago, but I was out of the house without my computer and the ideas simply wouldn't come. Much like in most of my stories, unfortunately, I'd get to a point and then nothing comes forward. Really annoying. But I am really tired right now, so I'm just going to up long this and go to bed now.**


End file.
